Myrnin's or Shane's
by AshlynDarrow582
Summary: Myrnin has just dropped a bombshell on Claire (not literally) and as more drama comes into play how will Claire react to all these changes? And just who will she chose? Rated M for possible language, horror and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Claire's POV

"Myrnin, what are we doing here?"

He turned to me in confusion, brows drawn over blazingly bright eyes. "We're testing components for small levels of radiation. Really Claire, you should know what you're doing, this equipment wasn't cheap you know." He concentrated once again on his quartz compound, shaking his head in dismay.

"No, I mean why are we still working non-stop in a lab with no real goal. Ada's gone, Bishop's gone, Captain Obvious and the draug are gone. Even Oliver toned it down now. What are we actually working towards here Myrnin?"

He sighed, taking off his protective goggles to look me in the eye. "Claire, I'm going to be honest with you. But first, promise me you won't as they say 'wig out' on me. Please."

"Sure, Myrnin. There's nothing much you can say to me now that'll shock me anyways, you pretty much did all that in your crazy days." I remind him softly, not knowing where this was headed.

"Claire, I know this may be hard to take in, especially as you are still dating that idiotic, suicidal Collins boy-"

"Shane. His name is Shane."

"Yes, him. But, you're here because I want to spend enough time as I can with you for the simple fact that I am in love with you." He shrunk back into himself slightly, as if awaiting an inevitable explosion.

"You-you're _in love_ with me?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes, I couldn't help it! If it makes you less angry. I tried to stop it, but you're just too perfect to resist." He stared right into my eyes as he said that and I saw he believed every word, and so did I.

"Myrnin, I-"

"Don't say anything, It hurts enough already. Just know that no matter who you choose, I'll always be here waiting."

I stood there, staring into space, not knowing what to do. He was in love with me? When had that happened? Then again, he was always trying to get me in the lab for random reasons that made no logical sense whatsoever, but I thought that was because he was just plain nuts. I couldn't handle it; I had to get out of here.

"Um. I've got some stuff to do. I-I'll check in later, um, bye." I nearly ran through the portal into the Glass House living room.

Shane was on the couch with Michael, playing that stupid zombie game and I could hear Eve setting about making dinner.

"Yes! You owe me ten bucks, Mike and no backing out this time. I'm getting a beer, you want one?" He asked Michael as he hoisted himself up off the couch while Michael continued playing the game solo.

I dazedly walked to the seat Shane had just vacated and flopped into it.

"Whoa, Claire! I know I'm supposed to have super hearing and all but make some damn noise woman!" He shook his head at me. People seemed to do that a lot to me nowadays.

"Sorry," I replied, not really hearing what he was saying. "I think I'm gonna go to bed early, I'll skip dinner."

"Claire, are you okay?" Shane asked as he walked back into the room with the beers. "Has Myrnin blown up the lab or something equally insane?"

"No, the lab is fine and I'm just tired, nothing to worry about." I said quietly, slowly walking up the stairs to room and locking the door behind me, dropping into my bed and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Myrnin's or Shane's

Chapter 2-Claire's POV

I woke up slowly, hearing my house mates go about their morning routines when I thought about what happened the day before. Evidently I still couldn't comprehend the meaning of Myrnin's words. It just refused to sink in.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to force myself awake when a wave of nausea came over me. I ran to the communal bathroom, hoping no-one was in there and it wasn't locked and promptly threw up yesterday's lunch into the toilet.

Ugh. That tasted nasty, I made a self-reminder not to eat tuna again. I heard footsteps thumping on the stairs in quick succession and then Shane was standing in the doorway.

"Claire? Baby, are you okay?" He carefully inched his way towards me, wary that I might start puking again.

"Yeah, must have been the tuna from lunch," I laughed weakly. "Would you mind getting me a glass of water, please? I need to get rid of the taste."

"Sure, of course. I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." He ran back down the stairs to get the water.

I looked towards the floor to try and get a hold on my stomach when a pair of heavy combat boots came into my line of sight.

"Hey, CB. You feeling okay?" Eve questioned quietly. It was strange to hear her talk in a near whisper.

"Yeah, just yesterday's lunch stabbing me in the back. It'll pass in a few hours," I tried to smile up at her and sound cheerful.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't think that's it," she kneeled down next to me bringing me eye to eye with her.

"What d'you mean? 'Cause tuna is a very temperamental food, you know." I had no as to what she was getting at.

"Claire," she gave me one of those 'knowing' looks. "When was the last time you took any kind of medication, be it injections, antibiotics...pills?" The intensity of the look increased.

"I don't know, maybe a few mon-" my eyes widened in realisation.

Eve nodded, a sympathetic look on her face.

"Can you, go to the drug store and get me something, please? I don't want to say it out loud." My voice shook slightly as I spoke.

"Sure thing, CB. I'll be back in 15," she got up off her knees and took off. After a few seconds I heard her hearse start and zoom off.

A few seconds later, Shane came back up the stairs with a tall glass of cool water. He gave me the glass and flushed the toilet. I think the smell of my vomit was starting to permeate the air.

"Thanks, Shane."

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you sick before, well, other than when you first saw all the blood and gore that comes with being a resident of Morganville." He shakily laughed. "I guess I kinda figured you were immune to that sort of stuff, you know, with you being the most resilient and strong of us."

"Yeah well, I'm still not all that great with blood and gore, but I'm getting better at it. Not that I want to be around it enough _to_ get better."

"Yeah," he scratched the top of his head nervously, obviously unsure of what to do with a sick Claire. "Shouldn't we ah, get you to bed or something? To rest! Not for the other thing, um, yeah."

"Sure, can you make sure I have a pan or a tupperware bowl or something, you know, just in case?" I made an awkward pointing gesture the toilet. "Help me up?"

He grabbed my hands gently and carefully pulled me up.

A slam suddenly reverbrated through the house, making me wobble where I stood.

"I think Eve's back,". He said, chuckling to himself.

"Speak of the devil. Hey, I was just going to go lie down for a bit." I said to Eve through Shane.

"Haha, no you're not! You-" pointing to me "-are staying in here with me. And you-" pointing to Shane "-are going downstairs to play CoD or GTA or whatever with Michael until I say otherwise or you go to work. Capisce? Alrighty then...MOVE!" She literally threw him out of the same door she slammed into his face not a moment later.

Immediately, I was terrified.

"Okay CB," Eve clapped her hands together. "Let's get down to business."

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Myrnin's or Shane's

Chapter 3-Claire's POV

"Okay, so...what do I have to do?" I was pacing in the bathroom tring to shake off some of the nervousness from my body.

"'You have to pee on the metal end of the stick'. No shit Sherlock. What d'you think we're gonna do, pee on the box and wait for a clown to pop out and say 'Congrats, you're preggers!'?" Eve said sarcastically; the look on her face quite clearly said, 'really?'.

"Give me the friggin' stick and wait outside please," I held out my hand and Eve placed three sticks into it.

"Just in case," she smiled at me. "You're a scientist, you know the importance of accuracy!" She practically hopped, skipped and jumped her way out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Okay Claire. Breathe, just breathe. All you have to do is pee on the sticks. All three. Just in case." I felt a peptalk was compulsory at this point, not that it helped much.

My hands wouldn't stop shaking the whole time while I did the deed. After I finished, I placed the sticks to the side of the sink and thoroughly washed my hands

"Eve, you can come in now."

The door opened then shut again as soon as Eve slipped inside.

"Now what?" I stood with my back to the sink and the dreaded sticks that I hoped I would never have to see for at least another 5 years.

"Now...we wait five minutes. They'll tell you if you really are pregnant of course and how far along you are too. That's probably why it takes so long for the answer to come up." Eve was still fruitlessly trying to sound cheerful about it, but I could tell she was just as nervous as I was.

We were both quite jumpy for thise few minutes and the shrill tone of her cell's timer made us both jump sky high.

"Okay, times up. Do you want me to look first or do you want to do it?"

"I'll do it," I slowly turned around with my eyes closed, scared of what it would say.

I fumbled around the sink area, trying to find the sticks. I found them. I was breathing through my mouth as I picked up the middle stick.

Eyes staying closed I asked Eve the second most important question of the event. "Eve, what's the key?"

"The key? Oh, the Key! Um, let's see...okay. Smiley face in blue for positive-you are pregnant. Sad face in red for negative-you are not pregnant. If it's blue for positive it should tell you how far along you are to the left of the smiley face."

"Okay, thanks. In three...two...one." I openedmy eyes and looked at the stick.

Smiley face. Blue. 8 weeks.

"CB? What is it? What's the result?" She stepped towards me, eager to get a look.

"I'm-" I promptly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Myrnin's or Shane's

Chapter 4-Claire's POV

I came awake slowly (again) and carefully opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Shane's worried face. Next I saw Eve leaning against the door-jamb, her arms crossed over her skull-covered chest. I looked back to Shane. "What happened?"

"Eve said you two were talking about...um...girl stuff and you started swaying and collapsed. When she screamed I thought Bishop had somehow gotten in the house or something. Me and Mike camne running up the stairs, stakes in hand, ready for anything but what we saw. You were lying on the tile motionless, I thought you were dead." He looked down at our joined hands, a single tear escaping from between his sealed lids. "Eve said it was probably the tuna coming back to finish you off."

"I think she's right, tuna is a major asshole," I laughed. "Hey, sweetie?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can I talk to Eve alone for aminuter? We never did finish off out talk about the girly stuff."

"I'll be downstairs thrashing Mike at CoD, shour if you need me," he kissed my forehead, obviously still worried I might have a bit of tuna in my mouth from earlier. He then made his way out the door, shutting it on his way out.

Eve had moved further into the room at some point. She now sat down on my bed, facing me with concern.

"You did move the tests and hide the evidence before you screamed, did't you?"

"Of course CB, I'm not stupid!"

"Di-did you look at them?"

"All positive. I had to be sure that was why you fainted." She truly looked sincere, nobody could resist Eve when she looked that genuine. "How are you feeling about it all?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean, I know I want kids, but when I'm married and, like, 28 or something. I never imagined I would be reckless enough to be pregnant at 19."

"Yeah, but you have to admit, ever since you came here it's been hectic! I'm surprised you lasted thus long, especially as you and Shane go at it whenever you get the chance." She turned serious again, "when are you goinf to tell them?"

"Tiday, or at least once I'm up and about. Please don't say anything!" I pleaded with her.

"Of course not, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Thanks. By the way, how long was I out?"

"Only about 12 hours. It 's around dinner-time, do you thing you're okay to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. It's Michael's turn to cook, right?"

"Yup."

"Then I'm gonna take a shower and see you down there soon."

**Sorry about the long wait guys, serious writer's block, but I now have a few chapters waiting to be posted. Give me three reviews (pathetic I know, but please?) and I'll post the next chappy! Hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

Myrnin's or Shane's

Chapter 5-Shane's POV

God, I was worried about her. She _never_ gets sick, and when she does it's always supernaturally induced, so I just couldn't suss out the issue here. I mean sure I'm not the smartest brick in the building, but I got common sense you know.

I know Claire said it was the tuna (I told her it snmelt weird) but Eve wouldn't scream that badly if it was just food-poisoning, would she.

Okay, I need to calm down and concentrate...the zombies are swarming around me here!

"Yo, Shane, grub's up!" Michael yelled from the kitchen.

"One minute, or I'll lose my streak!"

"What, the one in your hair?"

"You can talk, 'Ageless Mike', I have to worry about that. You, my bloodsucking friend, do not." I shouted back, channeling my worry for Claire into killing some un-dead. "Lucky bastard," I mumbled under my breath.

Eve came clamouring down the stairs in her standard-issue shit-kickers.

"Jeez, I swear the floor vibrates when you move in those damn things, Gothica."

"It's a gift, now get to the table before I grab your tiny thing called an ear on the side of your head that apparently doesn't work and drag you there myself!"

"Hey, I listen!"

"Then why is the trash still in the kitchen?"

"'Cause zombies come first," I smiled while beheading a bunch of the freaks.

I yelped when I felt something grap my right ear and yank me upright.

"OW!"

"Serves you right for not using them to hear me sneak up behind you, doesn't it." Claire seductively whispered in the ear the was intent on amputating from me as she pulled me towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're right, honey, now please...let go!"

God, this is worse than diving into a pool of draug!

"I swear only ten minutes ago you were stuck in bed, poisoned." I frowned, rubbing the sore spot.

"I heal fast sweetie, now go eat!" She angrily pointed me in the direction of food. I grudgingly obeyed, knowing if I didn't...well, let's just say I'd regret it.

I'll tell you something, she's got the nickname 'Claire Bear' because she's sweet and cares about others. But DAMN, she had a mean streak to rival Eve's, and that's without the attitude!

Michael was just laughing as I walked through the door with a frown on my face. He just carried on chuckling at me.

"I take it the girls got to you, eh?"

"Uh-huh, how d'you know?"

"Super-hearing, remember? Obviously the opposite of you what you have by the looks od things."

I was just annoyed as the girls followed me through. "And I thought your super-hearing was fading back to human."

"Yeah, well. That was my way of saying they were loud enough for me to hear," he replied, placing the plates on the tables along with the extra food in the middle.

That was a strange development recently, his senses were going back to human, and no one knew why. We were all confused and Claire said she'd try and talk to Amelie or Myrnin about it. (I's prefer it if she talked to Amelie, I don't like Count Crackula.)

"Now, come on, eat up. I spent all afternoon getting this ready."

In front of each place mat was a steaming piece of fajita style lasagna, something Mika had wanted to try for a while. He was actually quite a good cook, but I was surprised when I felt a literal fire in my mouth when I took my fork out. My eyes widened as I leapt out of my chair and ran to the fridge to find a carton of milk.

I found it. I downed it.

"Well, Mikey baby?" Eve said sweetly.

"Yeeeaaahhh?" He looked up worriedly at Eve, suspicious of what was next.

"You're on the milk run tonight," she smiled at him.

He sighed, "fine, I guess I deserve that."

Everyone looked to me and burst out laughing. "Yeah, I know. He put one load of super-spice in a portion and wanted to see who got it." I scowled at him and swapped my plate for a different one that wasn't contaminated with the edible flame-thrower. I prefer the non-edible one thank you very fucking much.

The rest of the mean went quitley with only a few assurances from Claire that she was fine now.

Afterwards we were all in the living room watching a funny sitcom when Claire suddenly cleared her throat and turned of the TV.

"Hey, I liked that bit!" I turned to her in mock anger.

"It was the end of the episode, dufus." Eve shot back.

"I still liked it." I folded my arms and pouted.

"Um, guys, I have something important that I have to tell you." Claire started.

"What is it?" I asked, super curious now. She wasn't leaving Morganville, was she?

"Eve already knows, so it's just you two, okay. Here goes nothing," she took a deep breath and I started to worry. "I'm...pregnant."

She looked down at her shoes as me and Mike sat frozen, looking up at her.

What. The. Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Myrnin's or Shane's

Chapter 6-Shane's POV

Previously... (Shane's POV)

"I'm pregnant."

What. The. Fuck

**Warning-Bad language in this chapter, hence the rating, but don't worry, I'm going to try and include flufffy smutty in the next few chapters, I'll let you know at the start of the smut and the end and at the start of the chapter. Enjoy!**

"WHAT?!"

Claire stumbled back, frightened at my outburst, how could she do this to me though?

"I-I'm sorry, I haven't been keeping it from you I just found out today," she was clearly trying to lay the blame on chance. I wasn't having it.

"No! It's your goddamn fault for getting yourself pregnant!" I stood up to face her, my voice raising with every word.

"Now just wait one fucking minute, Shane!" Eve jumped up to join the shouting contest. "She didn"t put the dick in her own hole and spread the fucking miracle juice around her egg, that was you! You should have made sure she was being safe, if it weren't for men-YOU sprecifically- she wouldn't be in this position and she wouldn't have to worry about who the fuck is going help her look after her baby! I'm putting this on YOU." She was stepping towards me with every sentence her finger poking me in the chest, pushing me back, away from the bitch who decided to get knocked up.

"No! I'M not the one who can get pregnant, therefore _I_ shouldn't be the one to worry about it, that's her fucking problem, not mine. She isn't laying this crap on me and forcing to care for some runt who can't even shit right, no, she can leave!"

There was silence as they all took in what I said, what I meant, what I was going to enforce.

Michael, being the only one still seated, looked up at us, "Shane. My house, I decides who stays and who goes and if that's what you think, then I think _you_ should be the one to leave. Tonight." His face was a picture of stony calm, he was supposed to back me up! Wasn't that was bros do?

"No Michael, it's okay. I need to clear my head anyway, I'll leave for the night. I'll...I'll stay at Myrnin's, at least he won't shout at me." I barely heard what Claire said before she ran upstairs.

Claire's POV

Wow, did not expect that. I expected at best a happy joyous hug saying this was the best thing to ever happen to us, at worst a little annoyance and ignoring me for a few days.

I didn't expect him to decide that it was my fault and that it ruined it his life forever. That was...too far. This was the one thing I could not forgive.

The hatred of my baby.

Why I said I would go to Myrnin's I had no idea, especially because of what he said yesterday. And that's another thing, I still can't believe that's what he thought all this time. But at least he didn't shout it at me and blame me for making him fall in love with me. No, he was kind, sweet, considerate and respectful of my space (when he wasn't in his crazy mode). I beginning to wonder why I didn't love him back.

Wait. _Didn't_? As in, I do now? Where had that come from?

I was torn away from my inner thoughts by Eve quietly opening my door and coming over to me. As soon as I turned around to face her I was pulled into a much-needed comforting hug.

That was all it took to start the waterfalls.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. Yeah, I hate him too at this point. But hey, we'll be right here, and if you need anything, don't forget to use the portal so I know to beat Shane into submission before he get's the chance to yell at you. Then again I'll do that anyway."

I laughed lightly at that image.

"Come on, I'll help you pack for a week or so just in case, either way Michael and I are here to support you no matter what."

She helped me pack all I would need for a while's stay at Myrnin's, including my fireproof underwear incase he decided to blow up the lab again.

"Now go on, run. Count Crackula awaits!"

I laughed even more at the silly nickname for Myrnin, followed Eve to the portal in the attic and stepped through.

I didn't expect what I found though. No where near...

**Thanks for reading! What do you think she finds? I would like to put in what you want and I want together (if I can) so let me know!**

**Please review! They make me so happy...sighs contentedly.**


	7. Chapter 7

Myrnin's or Shane's

Chapter 7-Claire's POV

"Myrnin?"

There he was, curled up in a corner shaking, his body wracked with silent sobs. Blood was on the floor around him and as he turned to me I saw his blood-stained face, the sorrow and heartbreak so clear in his eyes I was nearly felled by it.

"Myrnin, I'm sorry okay? I had to think, I-" I stopped myself as Myrnin turned his head back into the corner.

"Just leave, please little Claire. I don't know how long I can resist this." I barely heard his whispered plea. That just broke me more.

"I need your help, I know you're not in the best of places and I know I hurt you. I'm sorry but, I really do need your help-"

He lunged at me, fangs bared, hands like claws as he grabbed my head and yanked it to the side, exposing my neck to him, along with the scars from his first bite.

Strangely, at that moment, I wasn't afraid of his bite, or him at all for that matter. My only thought as his fangs came down on my neck, was how at least Myrnin's torment from me would end with the drops of blood that left my body to flow through his.

However, just as my thoughts were starting to dim, Myrnin pulled up from my neck to look down at me in shock.

"C-Claire? Oh no, not again. Claire, wake up! I'm sorry, little Claire, wake up!" He started shaking me trying to help me stay awake. It worked.

I opened my eyes and all of a sudden, he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I reached up to touch his face, scared he wasn't really there. "Myrnin? I have to tell you something, s-something important..." My words started to slur as my conciousness started fading again.

"What is it little Claire? What are you trying to tell me, sweetheart?" He cupped my face as panic started crossing his.

"I...I'm pre...pregnant..."I managed to get out before I fainted... Again.

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait again but I really wantes reviews so as punishment for you and me, I am making you wait longer between chapters (because I'm not having writers block AT ALL!) So to get quicker updates, pleeeaaassse review! It makes me write more to make you happy and so make me happy and so on and so forth, also, sorry about the length, she seems to faint a lot doesn't she?**


End file.
